Concrete Jungle
by Twicebitten
Summary: Bella, a care-free freshman at NYU, has a one-night stand with a TA. Daddy Carlisle reigns as dean: could trouble begin to stir amongst them? Rated M for foul mouths and too much sexy time. AH, OOC, collaboration with motherchucker9.
1. Empire State of Mind

**All right, I know I've been absent for a while but honestly I just haven't felt up to writing or had time but I _should _have more time now.**

**This story is being written with the lovely and talented motherchucker9. I'm writing Bella's POV and she's writing Edwards. She's also managed to capture a phenomenal beta, MissSCullen, who is far superior to me.**

**we own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_New York!  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York!  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
the lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York  
Empire State of Mind, Jay-Z_

**Bella POV:**

I smiled as I looked around my brand new room. Although calling it a room was a bit of a stretch. Granted, it was definitely better off than a lot of dorms at other schools, but was still all too small for two people to inhabit. My high plat formed bed lay closest to the window next to a wall and underneath it was a small desk that held my laptop and lamp.

I sighed as I thought about how this was what I had wanted and been working toward for the past 18 years. Living in Forks, Washington had been fun but I knew I was destined for more than a tiny town, which had a miniscule population and constant bad weather. I was finally out from under my parents rule and living on my own in the big apple attending the prestigious New York University. Well, not really on my own. I still had a roommate. I looked across the room as I thought of her.

Lauren Mallory was her name. She had corn silk blonde hair, green-ish eyes and probably the biggest princess disorder I had ever encountered. While asking for help moving in is normal, not touching a single box yourself is not. I had probably moved the most while we also solicited help from some big guys down the hall.

_Ahh, the guys down the hall…_

I smiled as I thought of them. Another reason to get out of Forks. The tiny population meant that there was virtually no selection of men around. It was actually a pretty big fucking joke. I had only been here a few hours and already I'd seen so many potential GILF's – guys I'd like to fuck- that my sexually repressed inner vixen was grinning from ear to ear, knowing I had made the right choice in coming here.

"You guys all moved in?" a deep voice asked from our doorway, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_Hmm, speak of the Devil and he shall come._

Leaning up against my doorway stood Jacob Black, who was definitely top of my GILF list. His copper skin and dark hair just about made my panties jump off on their own accord. I silently thanked Oprah he would be living down the hall from me and flashed him a smile. My inner vixen gave a thumbs up sign and screeched at me to talk to him, but just as my lips parted to speak, a very unwelcome, and very whiny voice interrupted me.

"Yeah, Jakey. Thanks so much for your help," she purred as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers.

Inner vixen gave her the finger and smirked vindictively as Jacob gave her a confused look before turning towards me.

"What about you?" he asked. I smiled and gave a slight nod. "Sweet, that means you can come to a little get together tonight after orientation." I was about to answer but was yet again cut short by Lauren as she squealed loudly.

"Ohhh! First college party of the year!" Jacob and I both started when she jumped from her spot on her bed and to her small dresser. "I need something to wear!" I sighed and shook my head while Jacob tried to contain his laughter. This would be quite a year.

"Well I'll catch up with you later then?" he asked me. Inner vixen gave a sly grin and a small wave of her fingers whilst I nodded and smiled before he left back down the hall. Lauren then proceeded to spend the next hour and a half trying on probably every damn outfit she bought.

"How about this?" she asked for the millionth time as she twirled in a circle. I couldn't give two shits about what she wore tonight so long as she didn't taint my ears with her ridiculously high pitched fucking squeal again.

"It looks great," I lied as I didn't even bother looking up from my iPhone to see what she had on. She huffed and I finally looked up. "What?"

"You aren't even looking," she whined. Inner vixen mimicked her voice and rolled her eyes whilst I fought the urge to roll mine and sat up in my bed.

"Look, you've kept me cooped up in this room all day," I began, sounding as nice as I possibly could. "All I want to do is explore campus a bit and the city. Let's go out for a little and get dressed later." I threw a smile on the end.

"I guess you're right," she said resignedly. "Let's go!" she squealed loudly and I cringed as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

_Fucking squeal._

We spent the next couple of hours exploring the city that was our new home. I breathed in the rich air as we walked around Greenwich Village and just got a feel for life here. I knew for a fact that I would get lost if I had to maneuver around here by myself.

When we finally returned to our dorm it was time to head out to orientation. I anticipated a formal boring information session but that is not what I got. The dean walked out and my jaw almost dropped whilst my inner vixen snapped awake from her nap and started rubbing her hands together. This man was beautiful; his body was lean and tall with tantalizingly delicious blonde hair. His features were so chiseled for a man of his age and my inner vixen sighed in contentment. Now he could make me pay attention.

"Welcome to New York University," he began his speech that went on for about twenty minutes. We all clapped politely when he finished and headed back to our dorms. I walked slowly taking my time and people watching.

I made it back to the dorm and had some time before the party. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans with a few rips in them, a black cami and a grey draped jersey cardigan. I finished the look by letting my hair fall in loose waves, blue jeweled flats and gold Channel earrings. I looked in the mirror that hung off of the door and smiled. I was satisfied with what I saw.

Lauren was a different story. She wore a tight corseted black and pink top, a small jean skirt, kitten heeled pink shoes, drop down pink feathered earrings and entirely too much makeup.

_Why God? _I asked myself as I looked at her. _Did I do something in a past life to deserve this?_

"Ready to go!" she chirped and I watched, horrorstruck as she applied yet more lip gloss. I forced a smile and walked out of the room to Jacob's door, where we had agreed to head over together. I knocked lightly and waited whilst my inner vixen tapped her foot impatiently and inspected her newly painted nails. The door finally opened and…

_My word this boy could work a t-shirt and jeans._ Inner vixen was already raking her eyes over his body and crooking her finger at him to come her way.

"Hey Bells," he said making me roll my eyes at his already formed nickname for me. "Ready?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, we're ready!" Lauren said excitedly causing me to roll my eyes for the second time in three minutes.

Jacob laughed and exited his room. I looked back to find the door still open and was about to say something about it when someone else emerged closing the door. He was as tall if not taller than Jacob with shaggy brown hair and russet skin.

"Bella, Lauren this is Seth, my roommate," Jacob introduced. I smiled politely and Lauren waved in what she probably thought was a seductive manner, but in my opinion, looked more as if she was attempting to claw at him. I pushed Lauren gently toward the stairs and she chattered about Lord knows what the entire way out of the building and to the party.

Jacob led us through crisp New York night air to a building about three minutes away that was not at all what I was expecting. I had been looking for a sketch building that was pretty dirty or run down but was greeted with a fifth story apartment with a balcony. Glass doors opened to marble flooring in the foyer and rich browns and reds splashed everywhere. We walked past a staircase, living room and kitchen only to be met with even more doors. Jacob opened the doors for us and I saw what I had envisioned. There was dim lighting, loud music and dancing bodies. Inner vixen grinned, gave a little shake of her hips and sauntered off into the dance floor.

The doors must have been nearly sound proof because I had barely heard anything from outside of them. Lauren squealed and ran out into a mass of dancing bodies making me shake my head.

"Want something to drink?" he asked me. I nodded but moved to the bar myself. If there was one thing I knew it was to never drink anything you didn't make yourself. I mixed myself whatever concoction was in the 'punch' bowl and settled in the crowd next to Jacob. I sipped slowly feeling the burn of the alcohol on my throat. I turned to Jacob as I felt him place a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," he said loudly over the music, "This is Alice." I smiled at the short girl in front of me. She was petite with short jet black hair. Her makeup was impeccable and so was her clothing. Her violet dress hugged her body and her black heels made her legs look longer. "It's her party," he continued on.

"Hey, Bella" she said as she placed her arm in mine and led me away from Jacob. I gulped my drink quickly and set the cup down before allowing her to take me away. "I see you've met Jacob." I nodded. "He's a good guy, a bit clingy, but good."

"Okay," I said unsure as to why she was telling me this. I felt the alcohol warming me as it worked its way through my system. Alice grabbed her and me another cup of "punch" and led me out onto the balcony. I sipped my drink as the cool air hit me, a welcome contrast to the heated party.

"Look," she started. "You may think I'm crazy for saying this but I pretty sure, no wait, I know that we're gonna be pretty good friends, Bella." I quirked an eyebrow at her and finished off my drink. If she didn't want me thinking she was crazy then she wasn't off to a very good start. "Just trust me on this, okay?" I nodded, feeling my body buzz with whatever alcohol was in it.

"Let's dance," I suggested. Alice nodded and led me back into the party. We reached the dancing mass as another song started and we flailed our arms just acting silly. We danced through a couple songs, had another cup and by the time I was searching for the bathroom to freshen up I was drunk.

I stumbled through the set of doors we had entered earlier and searched for a bathroom. I opened one door to find coats which made me giggle. I went a bit further into the apartment and opened another door. This time I was met with a bedroom.

_Bedrooms in apartments like these have bathrooms, right? _I asked myself. I decided to venture a little further into the room. It was distinctly masculine with black bed sheets, midnight blue walls, and a leather sofa. An impressive music system lay against one wall with a Megan Fox calendar above it. I shook my head.

I turned around and was rewarded with a door. I flicked on the light inside and found it to be a bathroom.

"Eureka!" I said out loud, making myself laugh. I sauntered over to the mirror and blanched at what I found. My hair was messy and my face flushed from dancing. I threw some water on my face before giving up and using the bathroom. I finished up and washed my hands giving one last look in the mirror before flicking off the light. Just as I did I heard music turn on.

"_Meet me on the equinox,"_ a familiar male voice called out through the speakers.

Shit! Someone was in the room. A sober Bella would have apologized quickly and exited but drunk Bella wasn't thinking so clearly. I slapped a hand against the wall and felt my way into the bathtub. I figured it would be a good spot to hide in until the mystery person left. Oh how wrong I was.

About ten minutes into my hiding I was shocked by cold water hitting my clothes and skin. It was like knives were shooting through my limbs. Naturally, I screamed entirely too loud and, giving the impression I was being murdered, my inner Vixen returned, wide eyed and breathless.

"What the hell?" I heard an angry male voice say.

"Turn it off!" I screamed. "I'm gonna drown!" I flailed my arms and legs around as if to stay above water. The water finally shut off and I stood up. "What are you doing?" I slurred out. He blanched.

"What am I doing? Me? What the fuck are you doing?" he roared. "This is my bathroom!" I looked around. He was right.

"You're right," I said as I lifted a leg to exit the bathtub. I was clumsy on a normal day but add a slippery surface and alcohol and you were just asking for it. As I lifted my leg the other slipped and I began my descent onto the ground. My eyes squeezed shut as I anticipated the fall but it never came. I opened one eye to find myself in the man's arms. He still seemed pretty pissed but held me securely.

Inner vixen quirked and eyebrow and made herself comfortable.

"Thanks," I said as I righted myself. I stepped out of the tub, with his help onto the bathroom floor. I began shaking as the cold air and my wet clothes met. He shook his head at me.

"I'll get you a towel," he said as he left the bathroom to find one. I didn't really feel like waiting to get warm and remembered what I'd once seen on an episode of Man vs. Wild. Bear had fallen into some arctic water and to stay alive he had removed all of his clothing. I figured the situations were pretty much equivalent and began stripping down. I took my shoes, cardigan, jeans and cami off leaving me in a black lace thong and matching bra with a pink bow in the middle. Thankfully I had the presence of mind to leave those items on. I shivered violently as I waited for him to return.

"Now will you please-" he began as he entered the bathroom but stopped mid-sentence upon seeing me. I watched as his Adams apple bobbed thickly as he swallowed. I smirked as he covertly stuck a hand in his pocket before handing me the towel. I felt myself getting wet. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Inner vixen smirked as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Getting warm," I slurred. I bent over and ran the towel over my legs and brought it up between my breasts. I heard him make a small sound and smirked. I placed the towel between my legs and swiped it back and forth a few times. He shifted his weight and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I think I'll have to take these off to get completely dry though," I said grabbing the sides of my thong and pulling it down. He gasped and before I could get the underwear off his mouth was on mine.

I was surprised for a half second before giving myself into the kiss and throwing my arms around his neck. His kiss turned frenzied with passion as time increased. I ran a hand over his chest and abs landing on his manhood. He gasped in my mouth before picking me up and carrying me out of his bathroom and into his bedroom.

My head bounced roughly against the bed as he threw me down. My inner vixen widely opened her legs and shouted "come get me" as he all but ripped my underwear and bra from me leaving me totally bare in front of him and both of us panting heavily. I only had a moment to glance at his face before I was moaning in pleasure. His fingers entered me and began working magic. He pushed and pulled with a steady rhythm all the while teasing my clit.

"Yes," I moaned as I felt my peak approaching. I arched my back trying to bring about the ecstasy more quickly and was rewarded with a body shaking orgasm. The man worked his fingers more slowly as I rode out the waves. I licked my lips, heaving as I met his hooded glare. My eyes traveled down his body and discovered his _very _obvious arousal.

"Your turn," I said as I pulled him onto the bed with him. I tugged at his shirt indicating that I wanted him to pull it off and let him do that. I had my eye on the prize which was under those jeans. I undid his button and pulled them down and off of his body. His erection strained against his plaid boxers barely being hidden. Inner vixen's eyes gleamed with anticipation as I slid the boxers a little to the left and it sprang free. I relished in the sound he made as I wrapped my hand around him. I pumped slowly at first just testing the waters but was quickly greeted with moans from this man. I increased my speed as I felt him growing ever harder in my hands.

"You like that?" I asked, my voice huskier than normal. I was answered with unintelligible groaning and hissing. Before I knew what was happening I was thrown onto my back and his eyes were level above mine. He looked as though he as asking for permission and I nodded once before screaming out as he slammed into me. My insides coiled as he thrust in and out, pounding relentlessly into me as he grunted and groaned. The sounds of his hips smacking against mine filled the room.

"Yes..yes..oohh," I chanted as my climax neared again. "Shit, yessss!" I screamed as I came even harder than last time. My body shook as my orgasm took over. The man inside of me ground his teeth together in a failed attempt to muffle his impending release.

"Ahh, fuck!" he bellowed as his body released in hot spurts inside of me. He stilled above me as he rode out his orgasm and rested his head against my neck as we both tried to breathe normally. My fully satisfied inner vixen closed her eyes dreamily and stretched herself lazily.

He rolled next to me and pulled the covers around our now cold bodies as we lay side by side. I tried to stay awake and tell this man who I hardly knew that he had just given me one of the most intense orgasms of my life but, due to said orgasms, speaking had become an impossible task and as the last aftershock rippled through my body, I mustered up enough strength to turn over and come face to face with the green-eyed man before I let unconsciousness take over.

* * *

**Reviewers get a romp in the sheets with a green-eyed stud!**


	2. New York City

**annnnnd, i'm back (: sorry this took a while but...well it wasn't my fault, ha. anyway, this has been featured on the fictionators teaser monday! exciting, right? **

**and a reminder: this edward pov was written by the very talented Motherchucker9 and beta-ed by MissSCullen (:  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_All my life  
I never thought someone could make me feel so good  
Never thought that I could be so understood  
Until I walk the same path as my baby  
No more strife  
My life is flowing as beautiful as it should  
I quite of live this life forever if I could  
So I can enjoy this blessing  
New York City, Akon_

**Edward POV  
**

I let my eyes shut completely, enjoying the quite pleasant post-fuck bliss by the random, unfuckingbelievably gorgeous drunk girl who just so happened to wander into my room. Life was fucking great. Classes haven't even started yet and I was already getting pussy. If only I was that lucky when I was a freshman.. shit. That's when it hit me.

I rapidly opened my eyes and practically jumped out of bed, almost toppling the fuck over from the fast movement. This was so not fucking happening. I quickly pulled on my jeans and T-shirt that were so carelessly thrown about the room and reached for my phone. I would so regret doing this but I knew that there was only one person I could trust.

After ten minutes of debating back and forth whether I should, I walked out on my balcony, dialled my sister's number and explained the whole situation. She continued to yell and scream at me; the high tenor of her voice making me cringe while I so carelessly rolled a blunt. Finally, after my sister was done with her endless ranting and my blunt was successfully lit, I quirked an eyebrow and snickered, before finally releasing "The Ultimate Weapon."

"I know it was entirely irresponsible of me and I should have been way more careful. But cut me some slack! It's technically my first year. Let's just say I didn't quite clearly understand the rules. Classes don't start until tomorrow. Oh and um, sis? You probably should be more careful as to who you send drunken pictures too. As your brother, I didn't want to have to pull this one out but.."

"Fuck you! I'm coming over now."

"And um, where might you be at the moment now, sis?"

I heard some rustling of sheets and a deep voice in the background.

"None of your fucking business. Be there in ten."

With that, I snapped my cell phone shut and inhaled the sweet marijuana as I gazed back inside my room.

She was fucking beautiful. While I admit, it was a little trashy that she drunkenly fucked a random stranger, it was also incredibly sexy as well. Holy fuck.

I smacked the top of my forehead. I just took advantage of a drunken girl. What the fuck was wrong with me?!

No, she couldn't know of this little situation. Not only would it ruin me, as Daddy Carlisle would not be very happy with this, but she would be mortified if she knew of her not so innocent actions that had just occurred in my bedroom. Or maybe not. She did seem to know what she was doing in bed..

Fuck. Edward. No.

It had to stop. I could not see her again. It was inappropriate. Desirable, but the situation was totally fucked. I was already pushing it with the drugs. Speaking of..

I took one last long inhale, sucking it all up as hard as I could until I coughed, which only seemed to make me more unbelievably high.

"Edward fucking Cullen."

Shit. Caught red-handed.

"Sorry sis. I just found it and um, I was uh… stressed?"

"Save it. I don't fucking care. We have bigger problems here."

"What are you even talking about, Alice?"

She looked at me, glanced down at the fucking hot girl in my bed, and then stared me down.

"Do you know who just fucked? Bella Swan. An underage _freshman_ who just so happens to be my friend?"

"Wait. Hold on. You guys are friends?"

"Yes. Well, no. Sortof. That's besides the point. She's 18 years old, Edward!"

"Last time I checked, 16 was the age of consent."

"Still. That's gross! And look at you- you're gross! I know you were sober. You hadn't even come down to the party yet!"

"Yeah so um Alice, if you don't get your ass out of my room with her with you, I'm gonna fucking show everyone that picture. Is that where you were? _His_ place?"

"Fine. Shut the fuck up. You can be such a dick. Help me carry her into my car."

I picked Bella up and threw her across my back. Hm, Bella. It suited her. I was thinking more along the lines of "Kandii" or "Cinnamon," seeing as 'Bella' sounded too... innocent. I smirked. My little teenage sexual deviant. I gave the ass that was so conveniently close to me a little smack.

"Edward! 18!" Alice so kindly reminded me.

"Shhh. Let me have my moment." I responded.

I placed Bella in the backseat of Alice's car.

"Oh hey Jasper. What's up?" I said nonchalantly and laughed as I saw Jasper's shocked expression coming from the driver's seat.

"Oh, um, hey Edward. I, uh..." His eyes travelled to Bella's slumped, sleeping body, before darting back to mine

"Jazz, shut up," Alice interjected "You don't have to explain yourself to this asshole." She turned back to me, eyebrows raised and a fierce glare in her eyes. "So, Edward. We have a deal? Our mouths are shut if you keep yours shut too."

"Mhmm. Sure sis." I replied, then smirked down at her, running a hand through my hair, "You two keep it down tonight."

I waved as I made my way back, giving Alice the thumbs up while pointing to her man. She flicked me the bird as the two of them sped off down the road.

*

I woodenly pried my eyes open, squinting at the piercing sunlight that was coming from my window. With a sleepy groan, I pushed back my bronze hair and scratched my ball sack as I tried to remember the events of last night. My bitch Mary Jane did that to me every now and then; while she was a good time, she always seemed to fog up my memory.

Still goddamn feeling half asleep, I rolled back onto my stomach and felt something lacy scratch against my skin. My face was still smashed against my pillow as I lowered my hand and pulled out a small, light object. I barely lifted the tops of my eyes to glance at the familiar material between my fingers.

_Hell yeah, score 1 for Edward fucking Cullen_.

I smirked as I admired my trophy thong; giving my ass a little smack. Even at my 5th year in school, I still got it. Fuck yeah.

"Oh fucking SHIT!"

And that's when it hit me. I fucked a_ freshman_. A pretty goddamn hot freshman, but a fucking freshman all the same.

Everything came back to me then; Alice, her fucking booty call man, too much booze... I rubbed my hand against my forehead, trying to relieve the obvious stress forming at my temple. If I was to work under Daddy Dean this year, I'd have to be super careful. My constant partying is already bad enough that I've earned myself a terrible reputation. Even though Carlisle would always bail me out in the end throughout my undergrad education, I knew that I'd used up too many of my 'Get Out of Jail Free' cards. Literally.

I sighed and glanced at the clock. 10:27 PM.

_Yes, more time for sleep!_

Wait. Why is it sunny at 10:27 at night?... _Fuck!_

I jumped out of bed and frantically searched for my cell phone that was somehow misplaced in my bedroom.

*

"I am so sorry, I can explain. My clock stopped sometime last night and my alarm didn't go off. It wasn't my fault, I swear." I frantically began, running a hand through my hair and placing another in my corduroy pants.

"Edward."

"I really didn't mean to be deliberately late bu- Carlisle?"

"That is _Professor Cullen_ to you, son." He replied, his voice firm.

Oblivious to the fact that my own father was standing directly in front of me, I took a glance around the room to survey my surroundings. The lecture hall was quite basically and dreadfully plain; white walls, brown desks rising slowly alongside the steps. The room was packed full of approximately 50 students. None of them seemed to be paying me any attention. Thank. God.

I smirked.

"Alright Professor _Pops._ What brings you here?"

"Well. If you had picked up your cell phone-"

I lifted my hand to stop him, "I can't find my damn phone right now. Not my fault exactly."

"Nice way to start off the year, Edward." He replied, his voice slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah okay well when you're done bashing me, could you explain to me why Victoria isn't here?" I was really sick and tired of his macho bullshit. I just wanted to know why the fuck she wasn't in the room. And why the fuck _he_ was.

"Professor Lefevre cannot perform her duties for the next two weeks due to extreme circumstances. I will be replacing her until she returns. Now Edward, since you seem to be here, let's not waste these precious students' time and begin for God's sake."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the desk in the front of the room.

"And where do you think _you're_ going, Edward Anthony Cullen?"

Talk about fucking condescending mortification.

"Um, my desk?"

He let out a small laugh, throwing his head back a little and smiling at the students who were now so intensely listening into our private business.

"Edward, must I remind you, you are a T.A. and that is, in fact, _my_ desk, at least for the next couple of weeks. Actually, if you could do me a favour, run these copies?."

He didn't give me the chance to fucking reply, instead he proceeded to hand me quite a large stack of papers with a piece of notebook paper on top.

"On top is everything else I need you to do while you're out. Oh and Edward? Pick up a coffee for me too, thanks." His tone was dismissing as he waved a hand at me as if I was some fucking dog he wanted to shoo

"Um, seriously? I'm not your fucking personal assistant. I'm your _Teacher's_ Assistant. No, fuck that. I'm _Victoria's_ Teacher's Assistant."

Carlisle sighed in frustration, "She's not here, is she? Besides, I am dean of this University and I will do whatever I please. No _kin_ of mine will prevent me from doing so" He practically spat at me.

That was it. How dare he? How dare _he_ fucking talk to _me_ like that?!

He turned on his heel and instantly began class. Like nothing ever fucking happened.

I turned away. I couldn't look at that face without wanting to vomit. I had to get out of there. The empty fucking bare walls were suffocating me. What I fucking needed was a big, fat doobie. And I planned on getting all that I wanted. I laughed to myself, as I imagined burning the paper placed in my hands while using that same lighter to kill my fucking brain cells out. I pulled out a hand as I opened the door and turned back at my father at the same time, mentally telling him to fuck himself as I left, when suddenly, I felt something crash into my chest, knocking all of my papers all over the floor.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're going!" I sneered as I knelt down and began to pick up each paper hastily into a pile back into my hands. I reached for the last one but the kind idiot who just so happened to knock me over, grabbed it at the same time.

I tore the paper from within their grip and looked up, only to be met with a pair of dark brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, it was a complete accident."

"Fuck you, man." I stood up and pointed at the fuckhead to my dad.

"Um excuse me. Are you two finished yet? I have a class to teach. What is your name, son?" Carlisle called out to us.

"I'm Jacob Black, sir."

"Nice to meet you 'Jacob Black.' I'm Professor Cullen, your Dean. Next time you interrupt my class again, consider yourself failed. If you're late, you will _not_ be tolerated disrupting my class. Now here's a nice empty desk directly in front of me. Let's get to know each other better, shall we?"

I laughed to myself at my dad's asshole tendencies. How fucked up _was_ that man? I pushed the door open and headed out of that dreadful place. There were more important things to do. Such as...

_Oh hello, Miss Secretary…._

And like a sad puppy, I dropped my papers completely and followed desperately behind the woman in a tight black pencil skirt and fuck me heels. God I loved a smart woman, but I had this knack for secretaries. Particularly the ones with pencils tangled up in that mysterious head of theirs.

* * *

**reviews are appreciated!**


	3. City Love

**summer = updates :)**

* * *

_I never liked this apple much_  
_It always seemed too big to touch_  
_I can't remember how I found_  
_My way before she came around _  
_City Love, John Mayer_

**Bella POV:**

_What. The. Fuck? _

That was the first thought that my brain managed to scrounge together as I pried my tired eyes open. I groaned and rolled over, expecting to be met with a warm pillow but was met with air instead. I shrieked as I met the ground with a dull thud, cringing as I felt my head nearly explode as a result of my actions. I curled up into a ball on the floor and put a hand to my throbbing head.

"Good morning sunshine!" a loud voice chirped at my back. Just the pitch of that damn voice, which I knew belonged to Lauren, caused both hands to fly to my ears, instinctively trying to block it out.

"Uhhhhhh, shut up." I groaned, and considered giving her the finger, just to emphasize my point.

"That is no way to greet the day!" she chirped even fucking louder. I thought about killing her and decided to do it on the spot because premeditated earns more years in jail- that was, if I could move from my spot on the floor.

Keeping my eyes firmly clenched shut, I mumbled grumpily, "What happened last night?"

"A freaking fantastic party," she answered as she moved around. I opened one eye and found her at her mirror applying makeup looking no worse for the wear.

"Why do you look so good?" I asked pissed as I started to get up from the floor. She flung her hair over her shoulder to answer me.

"The cure to a hangover is more alcohol," she smiled as she held up a small pink flask with her initials carved into metallic finish.

"No fucking way," I mumbled as I finally managed to stand all the way up. I would not be drinking for a while. At least, that's what I told myself. I looked over at my clock and discovered I still had an hour before my first class. Usually that would be more than enough time for me to get ready but I had a feeling I would be cutting close today.

I showered, washed my hair, threw on my new NYU sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and flats and was out the door. The ten minute walk to class helped to clear my head a bit but I still found myself feeling groggy by the time I got there.

French 300 was my first class of the day led by Professor Lefevre. I don't know if I necessarily want to do anything with French in my lifetime besides visit Paris but I enjoyed the language nonetheless. I had tested out of the first course and earned a few credit hours doing so and was quite proud of myself, but was still nervous about the course.

I arrived with five minutes to spare and walked into the room expecting Professor Lefevre's bright red hair but was awarded the sight of the yummy, distinguished looking dean of the school. Class started promptly five minutes later.

"Bonjour tout la monde! Bienvenue au Francais trios cent!" I melted a little as the romantic language rolled off of his tongue. There was nothing more sensual then a man speaking French. Okay so maybe there were more reasons to why I wanted to learn French. He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the door to his classroom opening. A bronze haired deity walked in.

He was lean in all the right places but muscular in others and had brilliant green eyes complemented by his olive green dress shirt, a shining belt and black pants.

_Now class could be interesting if he were around…_

I could tell I wasn't the only female to notice him in the room. As I looked around I spotted the same face on almost every single female within eyesight. I was certain I must have had the same expression.

Straight up lust.

_Yeah, yeah one of the seven deadly sins blah, blah, blah._ I wanted him. Now.

Bronze haired god had a few hushed words with a cross looking Professor Cullen before being handed papers and turning to walk out the door. One attractive male met another as he walked straight into Jacob. I couldn't help but think that Bronze haired god was even sexy as he cursed at Jacob and fled out the door.

Poor Jacob. He was chastised for being late and made to sit in the front row. He caught my eye as he sat and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled back. The class proceeded with the basic first day preliminaries and it was struggle for me to stay awake. That was until, with about ten minutes left in the class, bronze hair god returned smiling ear to ear. The top button of his shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was every which way and his shining belt was missing.

_He got some. No wonder he was gone for pretty much an hour._

_I'd love to spend an hour with him._

Professor Cullen was not amused. He pinched the bridge of his nose as sexiness itself strolled into the room.

"Classe, ceci est mon fil, Edward." Edward gave an impish grin and a wave making some girls giggle. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Bonjour," Edward's velvet voice spoke which in turn made my lady bits melt away. He dropped some papers on his father's desk and took a seat in an empty chair. He looked around the room grinning until he laid eyes on me. His smile dropped and his skin turned pale. He quickly turned around and seemed, all of a sudden, interested in his father.

Well damn.

I know I didn't look my best but I didn't look that shitty either. I turned my attention back to Dean Hottie and focused on his French accent for the remaining time in class.

As soon as he dismissed us Edward was up, out of his seat and out the door before I could even grab my notebook. Professor Cullen shook his head along with me. I sighed.

Who gives a fuck? _If he doesn't like you, he doesn't like you_. I would not be that girl to chase after the guy that doesn't want her.

I packed up my stuff and met Jacob down by his seat.

"What a class huh?" he joked as we walked out the door together.

Jacob and I sat around shooting the breeze before my next class. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. Not to mention easy on the eyes as well.

"So Bells," he started with his little nick name for me. People calling me that usually pissed me off but I couldn't be mad at Jacob. He was just…Jacob. "What do you say to going out with me tonight? There's a nice little place about three blocks from here." I looked into Jacobs's hopeful face and couldn't refuse him.

"Sure," I replied earning a toothy smile and a side hug.

"I'll knock on your door at six!" he called as he jogged off, late again, to his next class. I nodded and smiled as I started walking again.

Jacob may have had a pattern of being late to class, but he arrived right on time to take me out. Six o'clock on the dot a hearty knock resounded against my door and s scowling Lauren flung the door open and sunk back onto her bed. She wasn't exactly thrilled that I was going out with Jacob tonight.

I smoothed my shirt before meeting Jacob in the hallway.

"You look great," he said as I emerged from my room, his eyes drifting over my high waisted skirt, a pair of trusty flats and a tank top with a black cardigan over it.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said truthfully with a smile. He looked good in his Polo shirt and worn jeans. The blue of the shirt made his olive skin look beautiful.

"Ready?" he asked as he offered me his elbow. I giggled a bit and looped my arm through his.

The walk to the café was pleasant and conversation flowed easily between us. There were no huge awkward silences that usually punctuated a first date and for that I was grateful. The café he chose was quaint and very Greenwich Village-esque.

After ordering our food we took our seats at a table near a window which I was secretly glad for because of my love for people watching. We talked for a pretty long time before the conversation shifted.

"Dean Cullen's son is an ass," Jacob said after I made a comment about French class. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

"I don't know if his father is that much better," I offered remembering his rudeness concerning Jacob being late to class on the first day.

"I'm pretty sure his father isn't fucking everything in a skirt with a pulse," Jacob defended Dean Hottie. I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob's attitude toward Edward was just a confirmation of what I already knew.

_Edward Cullen is an asshole and I want nothing to do with him._

At least, that's what my mind said. My body? Now that was a different story.

* * *

**review s'il vous plait :)**


End file.
